Like U
by Bebeikbumie
Summary: Dan mungkin tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan menyerupai dia. Seumur hidupku... My First YunJae's fic! Dont Read Dont Like! mind RnR?


**Disc : YunJae not is Mine**

**Rated : K+**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Genre : Genderswitch**

* * *

><p>Malam itu di musim berhujan, dia kembali mengetuk pintu. Aku datang menghampirinya seperti biasa, membukakan pintu, menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Dia seperti biasa terjatuh di lantai, yang kukencani malam itu memanggilku dari arah atas. Kutinggal dia, berlari menyusuri anak tangga, dan menuju ke kamar tempat aku dan seorang pria sebelumnya bermesraan.<p>

"Chun, tolong pergi." yang sedang bertelanjang dada melotot, sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya. Pantulan sinar dari kalung salib di dadanya menyentuh retinaku.

"Suamiku pulang." Lanjutku.

"Lima ratus ribu." Dia melempar uang dengan nominal yang disebutnya itu ke lantai.

"Tolong, Chun. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan suamiku membeku di bawah."

"Kau tidak mungkin menyuruhku pulang, hujan lebat begini?" dia berdelik lg

"Kau membawa mobil.""Suamimu juga sudah di dalam rumah, dia tidak mungkin kehujanan."

"Dia mabuk, Chun.""Oh, Jae.. aku juga mabuk!" matanya merah. Ada sesuatu yang meradang di matanya, mungkin kemarahan.

"Aku istrinya."

"Fine," Dia beranjak dari ranjang dengan kilat, dikenakannya celana bahannya, kemejanya, dan kaos kakinya. Lalu dia berjalan melewatiku, "Lain kali jangan suruh aku datang kalau pulangnya harus dengan cara kau usir seperti ini." gumamnya di telingaku dan memaksa mengecup bibirku sebelum akhirnya kudorong dia ke arah pintu.*

Dia menuruni tangga, aku mengikutinya dari arah Yunho, suamiku yang sedang terkapar di lantai, tak sadarkan diri. "Oh, Chun!" aku berteriak.

_Dia pergi, tak peduli._

_Setelah kepergiannya, kututup pintu kutatapi dia._

_Seseorang yang tidur di lantai itu, pria yang sepuluh tahun lalu kunikahi. Dia yang jarang pulang ke rumah, dia yang tak kuketahui kapan bisa hadir menemaniku. Jikapun dia ada di rumah, lebih sering tak ada sepatah kata yang mampu keluar dari bibirku. Lebih sering kami terdiam. Atau aku terdiam, menatapinya merokok, begitu berat._

_Susah untuk kupindahkan. Maka seperti biasanya, kuambil selimut di kamarku, kubiarkan dia tertidur di depan pintu. Aku duduk menemaninya di tangga. Menontoninya tidur pulas, seperti itu, seperti bocah kecil.*Aku duduk menontoninya sampai pagi. Sampai cahaya matahari masuk lewat ventilasi. Sampai tukang loper koran melempar koran pagi dan mengenai pintu rumahku, tapi tak mungkin kubuka pintu untuk mengambil koran itu karena suamiku masih tertidur di sana._

_Dia masih persis seperti di saat aku melihatnya tertidur pulas di hadapanku untuk pertama kalinya. Maksudku, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka ketika dia tertidur dan raut wajahnya masih seperti raut wajah remaja tujuh belas tahun... seandainya saja tidak ada kerut-kerut ataupun bekas luka di tiba-tiba terbatuk, mencoba bangkit dari lantai, dan kembali muntah. Aku kemudian menuntunnya ke arah dapur. Di sana lalu dia duduk dengan polosnya seperti seorang bocah pria yang menanti sarapan omelet dari ibunya._

"Siapa pria tadi malam?"Aku menoleh ketika Yunho mengucapkan kalimat itu. Di sana dia sudah mengambil roti tawar dan mengunyahnya dengan rakus,

"Itu Mickey Yoochun. Langgananku."

"Berapa dia membayarmu biasanya?"

"Uang darinya kupakai untuk langganan koran juga tagihan listrik, air, dan telepon."Dengan santainya dia menambahkan,

"Lalu uang untuk roti tawar dan selai ini," dia mengangkat selai blueberry di tangannya tinggi-tinggi,

"Kau dapat dari mana?"Entahlah. Seolah baginya istrinya bekerja sebagai pelacur adalah sebuah lelucon. Tidak berkeinginan menjawab pertanyaannya, aku meletakkan nasi goreng pedas beserta telur dadar gulung kesukaannya di atas meja,

"Lalu kau minggu lalu ke mana saja?"Aku lalu mengambil nasi goreng untuk diriku sendiri dan kemudian duduk di hadapannya.

Ketika dia mulai menyuapi dirinya sendiri sendok demi sendok nasi goreng yang baru saja kumasak, aku memerhatikan telinganya yang bergerak-gerak. Aku tersenyum dalam hati, telinga itu selalu menjadi pertanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan biarkan aku tidur dengan pria lain, Yun?"Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak di hadapanku, aku menarik nafas lagi,

"Kau sudah mulai ketagihan tidur dengan banyak pria, ya?" responnya seraya menyuap sendoknya lagi. Sungguh suamiku sudah sinting. Dia lalu bangkit dan mengambil sebotol air dingin dari dalam kulkas.

"Kapan kau akan mulai bekerja lagi, Yun?"

"Selesaikan dulu nasi gorengmu, baru kita mulai makan yang lain. Sudah kubilang berulang kali, nasi goreng tidak pernah cocok dicampuradukkan dengan masalah pekerjaan." Jawabnya sambil selera makanku tiba-tiba hilang ketika mendengar itu.

Aku bangkit dan menumpahkan nasi gorengku ke dalam keranjang sampah lalu mengambil bekas piring Yunho di meja dan kemudian merapikan aku menuju ke arah ruang tamu, Yunho sedang menyetel siaran berita di televisi. Aku merutuk kenapa dia tidak menyetel berita infotainment saja, supaya bisa kumirip-miripkan kisah rumah tangga kami dengan kisah cinta artis-artis yang saling berselingkuh itu di hadapannya.

Aku melewatinya begitu saja dan lalu mengambil koran di luar. Setelahnya aku kembali menemaninya di ruang tamu. Kali ini dia sedang menonton program anak-anak, kartun-kartun yang biasanya ditayangkan setiap hari Minggu.

"Seharusnya ibu rumah tangga sepertimu tidak perlu membaca koran." Dia mengomentariku yang sedang menutupi pandangannya ke seluruh wajahku dengan koran yang kupegang di tanganku. Ketika kuturunkan koran itu dari wajahku, di hadapanku dia tepat sedang menatap ke arahku. Lekat.

"Koran hari Minggu isinya tidak begitu berat untuk dibaca, Yun" Kujawab santai,

"Aku suka membaca cerita-cerita yang di suguhkan. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang bisa kunikmati dari tulisan orang-orang yang tidak pernah kukenal."Dia menaikkan alisnya lalu kembali menatap ke arah televisi,

"Seorang *ah, mianhae* pelacur biasanya tidak akan pernah punya ide untuk menjawab seperti itu"Ah, tapi barangkali memang akan pernah ada seseorang menuliskan kisah kita menjadi cerita pendek. Dan kau ditakdirkan membaca cerita itu. Tapi prosesnya, kau harus memulai ketertarikanmu jauh sebelum itu terwujud. Jauh sebelum cerita kita ditulis." Dia menjawab sendiri pernyataan retorisnya. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Menurutmu kelak kalau kita sudah tua, siapa yang akan paling direpotkan?" Dia mulai bertanya lagi. Kuturunkan lagi koranku dan di sana dia menatapku. Lekat, seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wujudku sebagai nenek-nenek, Yun. Aku tidak akan memiliki pelanggan lagi dan aku tidak tahu kita akan bisa mendapatkan uang untuk bertahan hidup dari mana."

"Begitu, ya?" dia kelihatan merenung namun kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah melanjutkan membaca koranku. Cerita pendek kali ini tidak begitu menarik. Entahlah, rasanya belakangan ini proses penyaringan cerita untuk layak dibaca semakin menurun saja kualitasnya. Atau memang karena cerita-cerita kehidupan di dunia sudah semuanya pernah tertulis? Rasanya tidak pernah ada cerita yang baru lagi.

"Kau sedang baca cerita apa?"Kali ini aku menjawab dengan tidak memandang ke arahnya,

"Hm, entahlah. Tentang kisah cinta yang ditentangan keluarga mereka, dan cinta yang berakhir tragis. Kedua-duanya bunuh diri."

"Kau suka kisah-kisah begitu?""Aku berharap akan ada seseorang yang menuliskan kisahku. Kurasa kisah hidup kita lebih menarik untuk ditulis."Dia lalu tertawa,

"Kau sejak kecil memang naif sekali ya, Jae." Entahlah itu pujian atau bukan. Aku sudah tidak bisa membedakan apa maksud dari kalimat-kalimatnya. Selalu saja begitu akhirnya. Aku tidak peduli lagi yang mana hinaan, ledekan, ejekan, candaan, pujian, atau entah apapun. Selama kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, rasanya tetap sama saja. Sama pahitnya. Karena bagaimanapun aku tetap tidak akan pernah tahu siapa dia.

"Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa menemukanku enam belas tahun lalu, Yun?" kulipat koranku dan kuletakkan di atas meja. Kami kemudian saling berhadapan dan dengan lugunya dia mengorek upil di hidungnya dan meninggalkanku ke arah dapur *hueekk, yunho jorox!*Sambil masih menuangkan botol air dingin pada gelasnya, dia menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

"Jadi ceritanya, Jung Yunho si pria tiga puluh tahun menemukan seorang gadis kecil terlantar di jalan. Gadis itu tidur di atas kursi taman. kurasa kau masih ingat pagi itu. Saat itu aku kelaparan, betul-betul kelaparan. Tidak ada yang bisa kumakan. Maka aku mengamen saja pagi hari itu di sekitar taman. Setelah uangku cukup, kubelikan sebungkus nasi goreng dan telur dadar. Lalu kutemukan kau tidur di sana. Kim Jaejoong yang baru berusia enam tahun, menatap kelaparan ke arahku. Dan seharusnya aku yang tanya, karena sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu dari mana asalmu."Aku mengangkat kakiku dan melipatnya di atas kursi, tanganku kusandarkan di pahaku dan daguku tertopang di atasnya, "Aku pagi itu baru saja kabur dari panti asuhan. Hidup yang tidak nyaman. Kau dijadikan pembantu dan kau dipaksa berpura-pura bahagia di depan para pengunjung panti."Yunho menatapku lekat,

"Kau tidak pernah cerita sebelumnya."

"Aku tidak punya orang tua, Yun. Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuaku. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukanmu dan mengenalimu sebagai ayahku."

"Sampai lalu kita menikah enam tahun kemudian di usiamu yang kedua belas(?) dan aku memaksamu melacurkan diri(?), kau masih menganggapku ayahmu?"

"Sampai akhirnya kita duduk berdua di sini, bernostalgia, dan mengobrolkan hal-hal aneh. Apa yang terjadi padamu selama seminggu ini, Yun?"

"Serahkan tanganmu padaku, Jae." Pintanya, entah karena apa. Dia mengulurkan kedua telapak tangannya dan kuletakkan telapak tanganku di atasnya.

"Seorang peramal yang kutemui di taman hiburan beberapa hari lalu ketika aku berjalan-jalan dengan istri dan anakku mengatakan bahwa hanya akan ada satu gadis yang mencintaiku selamanya, seumur hidupnya." Ujarnya sambil membalikkan telapak tanganku dan menyusuri garis tanganku dengan jemari tangannya yang kasar,

"Ciri-ciri gadis itu persis sekali denganmu, Jae"

"Ah, dan lalu bagaimana reaksi istrimu?"

"Kupikir dia tidak begitu peduli dengan ramalan itu. Dia bertambah cantik saja setiap hari dan aku seolah bermetamorfosa menjadi monster dari hari ke hari. Aku malu setiap kali berkencan berdua dengannya. Tapi untung ada anak-anak kami yang selalu membuatku nyaman. Istriku akan selalu bersama anak-anakku dan entah bagaimana, aku selalu bisa memisahkan diriku dari mereka di tengah keramaian. Berjalan sendirian seperti Beast si buruk rupa." Terlihat Yunho menumpahkan perasaannya tangannya erat,

"Kau pasti akan pergi lagi malam ini. Lalu kapan kau akan pulang ke sini lagi ?"

"Setelah mengetahui ramalan itu, aku seperti ingin tinggal selamanya denganmu di sini, Jae." Entahlah, tatapannya memang agak berbeda kali ini,

"Ketika kau akhirnya tahu siapa yang akan mencintaimu untuk selamanya dan berada di sisimu sampai kapanpun juga, apa hatimu tidak akan tergerak untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan orang itu sampai ajal menjemputmu?"

"Kau masih butuh istrimu, Yun. Kau sudah tidak bekerja, kan?"

"Dan istriku kaya raya. Yeah." Dia melepaskan genggaman tangan kami,

"Kupikir aku memang tidak bisa percaya pada ramalan."

"Yunho, Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku ketika dia beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ke atas, barangkali ke arah kamarnya.

"Mengambil barang-barangku dan pulang ke tempat istriku." Kubiarkan dia membereskan barang-barangnya di atas. Kudengar banyak barang-barang yang dibanting olehnya.

"Lalu kapan kau akan kembali?" aku menghadang langkahnya ketika dia berjalan ke arah pintu rumah kami.

Dia berdiri di hadapanku dan menggendong ransel besar.

"Mungkin kau harus mencari ayah yang lain untukmu, Jae. Kau sudah besar sekarang." Dia memegang hidungku dan menciumnya. Dahiku persis menempel dengan dahinya,

"Aku akan merindukanmu, putri kecilku."

"Bukankah aku istrimu, Yun?" lalu memelukku,

"Istri yang tidak pernah kusentuh. Iya, kau istri yang akan selalu memiliki tempat di hatiku, Jae. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Pilihlah laki-laki yang baik.""Yunho.."

"Dan ingat gunakan pengaman(?)"Ada air mata di pelupuk mataku dan aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil, dia membalas tawaku dan mengecup dahiku lembut.

"Yun…" dia menatap ke arahku ketika kupanggil namanya,

"Aku suka membaca apapun. Aku sangat suka membaca... karena kaulah yang mengajariku membaca. Karena saat aku membaca sesuatu, aku selalu ingat bagaimana tanganmu memegang tanganku dan menunjukkan huruf-huruf latin itu satu-satu. Bagaimana kau mengajariku menulis.."Dia tersenyum di hadapanku,

"Itulah sebabnya aku tidak pernah berani menyentuhmu, Princess. Seorang ayah tidak akan pernah punya nyali melukai putrinya. Ah, sudahlah."Dia lalu pergi.

Dan tidak pernah ada kabar lagi darinya setelah itu meski aku selalu menunggu ketukannya di pintuku. Selama itu, berkali-kali pria lain telah mengetuk pintuku. Kutemukan, tidak ada seorang pun yang akan muntah sepertinya ketika pintu kubuka. Dan mungkin tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan menyerupai dia. Seumur hidupku.*

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Sorry kalo kurang bagus.**

**Please RnR [=  
><strong>


End file.
